


тоскливое; моё

by visvim



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Family Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Kissing, Romance, Underage Drinking, angsty
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visvim/pseuds/visvim
Summary: ренджун мечтает о, как ему кажется, недосягаемом, но джемин для того и рядом, чтобы воплотить все эти мечты в реальность.





	1. взрыв

**Author's Note:**

> попытка написать что-то в новом для меня стиле? а вообще я просто выпила вина и теперь мне грустно.

— хочу сочинять стихи! вот прямо сейчас начну!

джемин хихикает, наблюдая за заметно повеселевшим и подвыпившим ренджуном со своего места за обеденным столом — обычный семейный ужин вместе с его другом превращается в черти знает что, когда тот запрыгивает на пыльную табуретку босиком и начинает декламировать свои позорные попытки сочинить четверостишие. в груди поселяется липкое чувство страха перед предстоящими неприятностями, но он прячет это чувство как можно глубже — словно пачку сигарет, впопыхах заброшенную на дно рюкзака, подальше от любопытных глаз строгих родителей. 

боже, лишь бы никто не нашёл.

— ренджун-а, перестань говорить глупости и выпей воды. ты перебрал.

его родители смотрят на это безобразие с преувеличенной благосклонностью и скептицизмом. когда ренджун пьёт, в нём просыпается совсем другой человек. сейчас он не студент и не сын. сейчас он всё то настоящее, им же самим глубоко запрятанное и подавленное. нужное только ему, но не остальному миру, оттого и тяжело принимаемое. 

ренджун — это бардовое пятно вина на рукаве белоснежной, ровно выглаженной рубашки; это покрасневшие, разгорячённые щёки, взъерошенные мандариновые волосы и самая счастливая улыбка на планете. он — непокорность и смелость, решительность и честность; несбывшиеся надежды и мечты о квартире-студии в париже, архитектуре и поэзии, вечной весне и юности. сейчас ренджун — чувствительный, безрассудный и глупый, готовый бросаться в крайности и идти на риск. такой как есть на самом деле. 

джемин, ошеломлённый его красотой, и сам хочет кричать: "вы совсем не знаете его! вы не понимаете! вы ничего не видите!"

— вот так всегда, — лицо ренджуна мрачнеет, а глаза опасно блестят в полумраке; блестят многолетней тоской и невысказанной злостью. — разве вы не замечаете? 

он бросается к ногам матери, хватает её руку и трясётся, трясётся всем своим телом — поломанная его собственными творцами заводная игрушка — прижимая чужое запястье к своей груди. там, где — гулкий и ритмичный стук; работающее на износ сердце. доказательство существования. чужая, но осознанно подаренная жизнь.

мама, я здесь. я — живой. я хочу ж и т ь. 

— вы меня убиваете, мама, папа. я вас люблю, но вы давите меня! как раковую опухоль, как недоразумение, как чудовищную ошибку! вы не мои родители, вы — надзиратели! 

мать ренджуна пугается и начинает рыдать, а кончики ушей и лицо его отца неминуемо краснеть от ярости и гнева. джемин чувствует — назревает полномасштабная катастрофа, но благоразумно молчит, выжидая момента взрыва. 

тот наступает даже слишком быстро.

— убирайся. живо. прочь из моей квартиры! из нашей жизни! неблагодарный! прочь! — отец ренджуна кричит, переходя на визг.

реальность крошится в пыль: ренджун бежит, а джемин бежит вслед за ним.


	2. ты и я — потеряны и найдены

_My heart gets lost like a message_  
My head is on the clouds  
And I don’t get it  
And so I’m fashionably numb  
Sometimes it helps to forget  
Where we come from 

 

они останавливаются только тогда, когда в лёгких перестаёт хватать воздуха. им обоим хочется избавиться от оков, потому что желание бежать, бежать куда-то туда, вперёд, без оглядки и сожалений, сильнее их слабых, юношеских тел, ограниченных таким глупым фактором, вроде выносливости. они молчаливо опускаются на бордюр безлюдной улицы их маленького города, пытаются восстановить дыхание и прижимаются к друг другу так, словно от этого зависит их жизнь.

— хочу апельсиновую шипучку, — признаётся вслух ренджун и улыбается из-под приопущенных ресниц, облокачиваясь на джемина всем своим весом. он слепо тычется замёрзшим носом ему в плечо; его горячее дыхание щекочет ключицу, выглядывающую из-за расстёгнутого на три пуговицы воротника, и джемин поёживается. снаружи было довольно прохладно, а они в одних тонких белых рубашках, однако думать об этом не хотелось. — и в париж.

джемин согласно кивает, потому что он тоже хочет. только не шипучку и не париж, а быть рядом. желательно, постоянно.

— тогда пошли.

через какое-то время джемин обнаруживает их вдвоём на позабытой до следующего лета детской площадке. ренджун дёргает ногами, сидя на заржавевших от сырости качелях, и шумно попивает лимонад из трубочки. в это время джемин с пустым взглядом посматривает вниз, на твёрдую почву под застиранными до грязной серости кедами, и думает о том, как было бы хорошо забыться в этом самом моменте навсегда. в груди у него отчего-то заныло. 

— нам нужно возвращаться.

джемин боится смотреть в сторону ренджуна, потому что знает, что может там увидеть. 

отражение собственного страха.

— нет.

— нет-нет-нет. 

— ты не можешь так поступить со мной, джемин-а.

— пожалуйста.

шипучка ударяется о землю с громким звуком и катится по асфальту вниз, позабытая и теперь уже никому не нужная. 

ренджун появляется перед его глазами размытым нечто — джемин совсем ничего не видит из-за внезапно нахлынувших на него слёз — и хватает за плечи. трясёт сильно, с немой мольбой, а затем отчаянно начинает плакать навзрыд, уткнувшись лицом в колени. от этого шума у джемина в ушах перепонки лопаются. и сердце, где-то там, глубоко внутри.

— джемин, не заставляй меня это делать. ты же знаешь, что я тебя послушаюсь! ты же знаешь, что я слушаюсь только тебя! только тебя!

джемин молчит. перебирает окоченевшими подушечками пальцев его оранжевые, сухие от постоянного перекрашивания, такие родные пряди, и вытирает горячие слёзы, которые так и не прекратили катиться по его щекам. что-то в нём ломается, скручивается болезненной спиралью, а после — отпускает. дышать становиться легче. в голове джемина рождается воистину сумасшедшая мысль, но она такая правильная, что он не может ничего с собой поделать. поэтому заходится в хриплом приступе смеха. 

ренджун поднимает опухшее и покрасневшее от слёз лицо, смотрит на него удивлённо и с недоверчиво нахмуренными бровями; совсем как раненый зверь в лапах хищника, выжидающий момента, когда с ним наконец-то наиграются и добьют, прекратив эти страдания. джемин улыбается — с бесконечной теплотой, нежностью и привязанностью; его глаза снова наполняются влагой, но лишь от осознания того, как сильно он любит человека, сидевшего перед ним — и опускается на колени рядышком. лоб ко лбу. нос к носу. дыхание к дыханию.

— будет тебе париж, слышишь? ренджун? — тот запоздало кивает, всё ещё не понимая происходящее. — будут тебе апельсиновые шипучки каждый день. будет своя квартира-студия. будут и факультет архитектуры, и твои дурацкие плюшевые медведи из твоего любимого мультфильма. я буду читать твои глупые, совсем не рифмующиеся стихи и несмотря на это хвалить их каждый чёртов день. каждый, ренджун. понимаешь? — снова кивок, но на этот раз уже с отражением его собственной улыбки. боже, как же джемин обожает эту улыбку. — ты только подожди, ладно? я прошу тебя, подожди ещё немного!

ренджун кивает и смеётся с болезненной лёгкостью, с какой люди принимают известие об отчислении с нелюбимого факультета или смерти их давно любимого, но замученного от старости домашнего животного. ренджун в ту же секунду забирается ему на колени и целует так, как только он может — до беспамятства и созвездий в плотно зажмуренных глазах, обхватывая и царапая чужие щёки отросшими ногтями. 

джемину думается, что было бы неплохо и умереть в этой секунду, смело показывая средний палец раздосадованной старухе с косой — в опьяняющем чувством счастья и желании свернуть все горы, если ренджун об этом только заикнётся — однако ещё рано. ренджун ещё не воплотил свою мечту и не съездил в париж. они и в принципе толком не жили, но джемин сделает всё, чтобы это исправить. 

он правда постарается.


End file.
